The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar
|image = |kanji = 吹き荒れる暴風！踊るアランカルとの遭遇 |romaji = Fukiareru bōfū! Odoru arankaru to no sōgū |episodenumber = 151 |chapters = Chapter 250, Chapter 251 |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Oath! Back Here Alive Again |nextepisode = Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai |japair = December 5, 2007 |engair = September 26, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Tane wo Maku Hibi }} The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar is the one-hundred-fifty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki battles against the Arrancar, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Summary As Ichigo runs through Las Noches, an Arrancar is shown to be following Ichigo. However, before this Arrancar can go and attack Ichigo, he hears the footsteps of someone else coming. Nel Tu suddenly appears behind Ichigo, much to the Shinigami's dismay, and she tackles him to the ground. She begins crying on top of him, and Ichigo remarks to himself that there's just no way of getting rid of her. He then tells her to stop crying and he asks what happened to the others, and she tells him that she left Bawabawa outside because he needs to eat sand to live. Ichigo revises his statement and asks what happened to Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, and she tells him that they're right behind her, but she finds no one and begins to panic about where they can be. Ichigo suddenly feels a Reiatsu and looks behind him to see what it was, and he tells the enemy to come out. An Arrancar suddenly slips on one of the support beams above, and he crashes to the ground, causing dust to fill the area. After the dust clears, the Arrancar reveals himself to them, but both Ichigo and Nel are unimpressed. The Arrancar asks Ichigo why he has such a weird expression, and he tells them that they just bore witness to his graceful entrance scene. Ichigo simply argues with the Arrancar on this, and the Arrancar eventually accepts that they have different tastes. The Arrancar then introduces himself as Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, the Cientecimo Tercero Arrancar, but Ichigo believes that he was referring to himself as a "celery tray", causing them to get into another argument. Dordoni tells Ichigo that he's really the 103rd Arrancar, but Ichigo simply remarks on how high a number that is, and remembers that Arrancar are only supposed to have two-digit numbers, unless they were an Espada. Ichigo tells Dordoni that he seems really weak, and Dordoni tells Ichigo that he should fight against him then to see if that's really true. Dordoni moves to attack Ichigo, but the Shinigami easily dodges him. He then begins swinging his Zanpakutō at Dordoni, but due to the weird way the Arrancar moves, his attacks continually miss him. Dordoni mocks Ichigo on actually thinking that he'll be able to defeat Sōsuke Aizen with this level of skill, and he begins moving around weirdly again, causing him to trip on a rock and hit a wall. As the wall begins to break, Ichigo mocks Dordoni until a rock ends up falling on Ichigo's head. Nel begins to laugh at this, but a rock falls on her head as well and she is seemingly hurt from it, causing Ichigo to run up to her. However, she tells Ichigo that she was joking, angering Ichigo. Dordoni begins to reflect on Ichigo's skills, but the Shinigami simply ignores him and begins to argue with Nel. Dordoni interrupts him, but Ichigo is surprised at the fact that he's still alive, and he asks Dordoni to let him through. Dordoni doesn't let him though, and Ichigo begins to battle against the Arrancar. Meanwhile, Gin Ichimaru walks into Kaname Tōsen'S control room, and he asks him if he's spying on the intruders, remarking that what he's doing isn't a good habit. Tōsen calls Gin a hypocrite because he must have come here to see how the intruders are doing as well, but Gin tells him that he was joking and begins to walk into the room. However, he is stopped from going any further by Wonderweiss Margela, and Gin asks Tōsen to do something about him. Tōsen allows Gin to come in, and Gin remarks that Wonderweiss has grown fond of him. Tōsen states that beings of pure intentions are drawn to each other, but he has yet to figure what's so pure about Wonderweiss. Gin says that this would explain why he's so wary of him, but Tōsen states that any intelligent person would know to stay away from him. Tōsen then informs Gin that the five intruders have split up, and Gin wonders if they really understand their own power so well. Gin then realizes that they've entered Tres Cifras, and Wonderweiss wonders what this means. Tōsen explains that if an Arrancar has three digits as their number, it would mean that they were demoted and sent to Tres Cifras. Tōsen then refers to these Arrancar as Privaron Espada. Ichigo is quickly stabbed across the shoulder from Dordoni, shocking him, and Ichigo immediately fires off a Getsuga Tenshō at his opponent. However, Dordoni easily destroys the technique with a simple kick, and he tells Ichigo that he should never judge someone by their appearance. Meanwhile, both Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado are confronted by Arrancar. Back at Ichigo's battle, Dordoni explains to his opponent that he's referred to as a Privaron Espada, meaning someone that is a former Espada, and that the Privaron Espada are the most powerful group here, right under the current Espada. Dordoni then kicks Ichigo, but the Shinigami is able to block the blow with his Zanpakutō. The two of them then form a distance between each other, and they continue to battle each other. As they battle, Ichigo notices that Dordoni's speed has increased, and he is eventually kicked through a wall and into another room of Las Noches. As Ichigo tries to regain his footing in the air, Dordoni immediately attacks once more and knocks Ichigo into one of the pillars in the room. He mocks Ichigo by telling him that his reactions are slow, his defense is weak, and he can't even adapt to simple changes in footing. He suggests to him that he use his Bankai, since as of right now there is no way for him to win. Ichigo explains to him that he won't since he will only use his Bankai against the actual Espada. He then attacks Dordoni, but his Zanpakutō is easily blocked by Dordoni's leg. Dordoni warns Ichigo not to underestimate him and he goes into his Resurrección, Giralda. He tells Ichigo to prepare himself and he charges at him by spinning and forming a cyclone. Ichigo barely dodges the technique and Dordoni appears behind him. He then forms multiple cyclones around him and sends them after Ichigo, who can't keep up with the cyclone's speed. The cyclones then attack Ichigo while he's on the ground and the battle quickly turns towards Dordoni's favor. In the distance, Nel watches the battle and notices a nearly unconscious Ichigo with Dordoni standing over him, and Nel thinks to herself that Ichigo's going to die. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin talks about the Privaron Espada and Dordoni asks why he was kicked out of the Espada. Gin explains that it's because he's weak, but Dordoni tries to convince himself that it was a politically motivated decision, causing Gin to tell him that the real reason was because Aizen didn't want to see his creepy face anymore. Dordoni is shocked from this, and remarks that people simply can't see true beauty. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio #Nel Tu #Don Kanonji (flashback) #Gin Ichimaru #Kaname Tōsen #Wonderweiss Margela #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Cirucci Sanderwicci #Gantenbainne Mosqueda Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * Techniques used: * Resurrección used: * Navigation Category:Episodes